


Hide the Bunsen Burners

by lrose20



Series: The Holmes Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Holmes Family, John and Sherlock have kids, Just accept that fact and move on, M/M, written before season 3 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attends his daughter's ballet recital, only to learn that she's dating Anderson's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the Bunsen Burners

“Dad, where’s Father?” Travis hissed, nudging the former army doctor in the side, making John Watson wince at his thirteen year old son’s sharp elbows.  
“He promised he’d be here Travis. Any minute now,” John replied, confidently. However after Travis fixed him with a grim look, he sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

Where are you?-J  
…  
Finishing up a case. Be there in 5.-S  
Sherlock, it starts in 10!-J  
Then I’ll be on time, won’t I? BUSY-S

John sighed, shaking his head and pocketing his phone. “He does this all the time,” Travis complained, but without much bite.  
“You know how he is. Always busy.” He looked back up at the stage, and spotted Elena’s head full of black hair peeking out from behind the curtains, scanning the crowd anxiously. She finally focused in on where John and Travis were seated and gave him a questioning look, motioning to the seat next to them. John shrugged in response, tapping on his watch. Elena instantly knew what this meant and she scowled visibly, before disappearing into the wings again.  
“Elena’s gonna murder him, Dad,” Travis commented, flipping through his book on aero engineering. “You remember what happened last time? The bunsen burner nearly set the entire house on fire. They didn’t speak for a whole week!”  
“Travis, just read your book,” John told him, looking down with a sudden glare that let the young man know he meant business. Travis quickly buried himself back in his book, although John was pretty sure he grumbled some impolite words under his breath.  
The lights had begun to dim now, and John swore some as well, glancing around without seeing any sign of Sherlock. He pulled out his mobile again and began a text.

Where ARE you? It’s-

“Starting?” Came a smug voice from above him. John looked up to see Sherlock standing in the aisle, a triumphant smile on his face.  
“Oh, for the love of God, just sit down, Sherlock.” He yanked the consulting detective down into the seat beside him, while Travis waved vaguely at his father from behind his book.  
“Hiya, Father. Catch a killer tonight?” he asked with only mild interest. 

“A serial killer, to be more precise,” Sherlock told him in a very over dignified tone.  
“I’m going to become a serial killer soon if you two don’t shut up,” John warned them as the music started. This silenced both of them, and soon enough the dancers appeared on stage, Elena taking up the rear. Travis was forced to stop reading as the theater was too dark, but he had a glazed expression on his face that showed he wasn’t really there. John could tell that Sherlock wasn’t either, although he did a much better job of hiding it. He was here because Elena was important to him, not because he cared one iota about the dancing. He’d at least understood that ballet had cultural significance, but he could not understand why anyone would waste their time on this modern nonsense. But Elena was as stubborn as her biological father, and Sherlock had quickly learned that she would not take no for an answer, especially when John was so willing to let her dance. So Sherlock gave in, and attended his daughter’s performances, with at least the impression that he was interested, even if he’d actually much rather be experimenting in his lab. He wore an expression of undisguised relief however when it was finished, applauding un-enthusiastically as the dancers bowed. They slowly made their way out of the aisle, Travis bringing up the rear. He stopped suddenly, to say "Who's that up there? Look, he's giving Elena flowers." Sherlock and John both turned to see what Travis was talking about; there was indeed a tall, black haired boy next to Elena, who held a bouquet of lilies. 

"No..." Sherlock hissed, stepping forward.  
"Sherlock?" John questioned, placing on hand on his partner's shoulder. "What is it? Is there something to do with your case?"  
"Oh, use your eyes, John! That pimply moron who is handing our daughter flowers is Anderson's son." Sherlock said this was such contempt that one would think Anderson was a crime lord.  
"Oh, right. I can see the resemblance."  
"And he's hardly pimply, Father," Travis put in, peering out over his book.  
"Fine then, his skin is only mildly oily. It doesn't change the fact that he's a moron."  
"Do you even know his name?" John asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.  
"Of course I know his name," Sherlock retorted impatiently. "But it hardly matters. Anyone with Anderson's genes is bound to have an extremely low IQ."  
"Ugh, he kissed her," Travis said with a groan. "Dad, let's go, before Father decides to- Oh, great, there he goes." Sherlock had stalked away from John and their son and was making a straight line towards Anderson's son. 

“C’mon, we’d better make sure he doesn’t chew the poor kid’s head off.” Travis nodded in agreement with his dad, closing his book and following him towards Elena. 

“Em...Father, this is Marcus Anderson,” Elena said reluctantly as John and Travis came up beside them.  
“Yes, Elena, I know,” Sherlock said dismissively.  
“He’s going to now go of an rant about who your dad is, why he’s an idiot, and that I’m too good for you,” Elena cut in, before Sherlock had so much as opened his mouth. “Father, you can see just from looking at him that he’s nothing like his dad. And before you even ask it, yes, we’re going out.”  
“Ergh,” Travis muttered from behind John, making his Dad smack him lightly on the head. Sherlock glared down at his daughter, looking flustered and annoyed, something that John had to give their older child credit for. It took a special person to render Sherlock Holmes speechless, and Elena seemed to have that talent down pat. She smirked up at her father, letting go of Marcus’ hand and skirting around the still silent Sherlock, hugging John. 

“Thanks for coming, Dad. Marcus and I wanted to go catch a movie, is that alright?” she asked, continuing to ignore her father’s indignant reaction behind them.  
“Alright,” John said reluctantly. “But no later than midnight. I expect you to have her home on time, young man,” he told Marcus sternly. The tall boy nodded sharply, trying to avoid Sherlock’s piercing gaze. “Absolutely, Doctor Watson. Thank you, sir. C’mon, Elena.” He wrapped an arm around her and they headed for the exit.  
“He seems nice enough,” John mused out loud. “Right, you two, shall we?...Sherlock. Sherlock!” Sherlock looked back at his partner and their son, to see both of them staring up at him with raised eyebrows. “You two go. I’ll get myself a cab. I have work to do.” And without any further explanation, he stalked after Elena and Marcus, making John swear softly.  
“Better hide the bunsen burners,” was all Travis said before returning to his book.


End file.
